Sex, Lies and Photoshoots
by burnkitty
Summary: Co-written with dragonflylady77. Spike finds an unexpected surprise one day from Buffy so he decides...well, you should read and find out !
1. The Magazine Photoshoot

**Sex, Lies and Photoshoots.**

Right, please PLEASE remember that this is a co-written story. I couldn't of done it without dragonflylady77. The idea of this fic originated from sxymami0909. Enjoy!

On a personal note, I would like to say that my extended absence was due to RL issues. I want to thank my muse, co-writer and best friend Lauriel for helping me though this hard time and helping me back to something I thought I had lost forever - writing. Luv u baby! *mwah*

Disclaimer - I own nothing, Joss owns everything and he is GOD! Just written for fun, not profit.

* * *

The Magazine Photo Shoot

Spike stalked into Angel's office, slamming a magazine onto the large polished desk.

"Have you seen this?"

Angel jumped up, wide eyed.

"No, I hadn't seen this. Exactly how did you come across it?" Angel stared back down at the open page again, hardly believing his eyes. Spike was pacing back and forth; the only sound was a soft swishing noise.

"Bloody hell, how do you think Peaches?" Spike jabbed his finger at the naked female figure sprawled seductively over the page. "When I went out to get some porn _this_ was not something I thought I would come across. Not something I would _ever_ come across."

"You sure it's her?"

Spike snarled.

"Alright, I was hoping it wasn't that's all. Call it denial."

"Call it what ever you want Peaches, the fact is, what the hell has she let herself get into? If there are pictures of her in this magazine, what else has she done?"

"You sure it's…"

"YES I'M BLOODY SURE!" Spike's face tightened, baring his teeth at his grandsire.

Angel simply sunk back into his high backed leather chair with the magazine in hand, paying no attention to Spike's reaction. Instead, he sighed, running his fingers down the page, memorising every detail of the woman's body once again. How he wanted her again… He could almost smell the soft scent of her skin right off the page. All he wanted was just one more chance…

"Angelus! Stop smirking at yourself and get your mind out of the gutter. Do you realise who your ogling over?"

Angel cleared his throat and snapped the magazine closed only to be confronted with the same woman on the cover, wearing nothing but a black lace teddy.

"When did she start wearing stuff like this? She never…" He broke off in mid-sentence, expecting Spike to lose it at him. Instead, Spike was intently staring out the window at the darkened skyline, cellphone to his ear.

"Yeah, it's me." A pause. "No, I'm not calling to check up on her, I just want to know why…oh really? So the photos in the magazine… She what? She wanted to do it?" Another pause. "For the experience… bullshit. I'm not buying it. I'm sure that Immortal git talked her into it, how, I don't know. She does realise that the magazine is international?" Spike stared intently out the window now, his expression fixed in anger. "Mmmhmm, right. So she changed her name. Well _that_ I could clearly see, as well as everything else she owned." Pause. "No, Andrew, don't tell her anything. I never called." Spike flipped the phone closed and clenched his jaw. "She knew."

Spike then spun sharply on his heels and walked out of the office. Angel waited for Spike to step into the elevator before he kicked his legs up on his desk.

"Harmony!"

"Yes Boss?" Harmony asked appearing just inside his office.

"Close my door… Tell everyone I won't be available till tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing, Boss." Harmony let herself out and closed the door behind her. Angel smiled and, reaching forward, grasped the magazine. He would have to remember to send Buffy an anonymous bunch of flowers for this wonderful treasure. Why she had decided to do it, he had no idea, but he liked it all the same. Showed she hadn't lost her guts, that was for sure.

Just as Angel opened up the magazine to take a good look, the door burst open and Spike walked back in.

"She bloody knew alright and she didn't seem to care!" Spike walked over to Angel and snatched the magazine out of his hands. "But there is no way in my right mind that I'm going to leave this with _you_."

"I could always go out and get another copy you know," Angel mused.

"Do that and I will make sure she finds out," Spike threatened as he walked out, the magazine now securely tucked in his duster. He would have to send her a thank you gift, something that would help her remember him. Because Buffy would always be his Slayer and it was time he claimed her back.


	2. Spike's Revenge

**Sex, Lies and Photoshoots - Chapter 2.**

**Authors Note:** First off, THANK YOU so much for all the positive reviews! They mean so much, more then you can imagine. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter and its been bugging me since. I want everyone to know that the banner was made by me, the first 2 chapters were written by me and betaed by **dragonflylady77** and the last chapter (the best chapter EVER) was written by **dragonflylady77** with guidance from me. This fic also started off as a one shot, but SOMEONE convinced me that Spike should have some pay back ;) So, sit back, enjoy and I hope you like!

And remember, Miss **dragonflylady77** is made of TOTAL AWESOME!

* * *

******Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing, Joss is God and he owns Buffy and all the respectful characters. 

* * *

Spike's Revenge

"Andrew, what the _hell_ is the meaning of this?" Buffy yelled, slamming a Playgirl magazine on the coffee table. Andrew jumped back in his chair, startled and dropped his foot that he was just attending to on the floor. His black leather shoe landed with a soft thud, laces undone.

"Ok. Wow," Andrew leaned forward, getting a better look. "Ok, I knew he was back, ok, but I never thought he would do something like this," Andrew exclaimed, gesturing to the magazine.

"You KNEW?" Buffy screeched. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Andrew cringed back into the hard-backed lounge chair.

"Because he asked me not to?" Andrew answered uncertainly, squeezing his eyes shut. He was sure he was going to cop a blow to the head or something. When nothing happened, he hesitantly opened his eyes to assess the situation. Buffy had crumpled onto the large overstuffed sofa, clutching one of the matching gold patterned cushions to her chest with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Buffy?" Andrew prodded uncertainly. She didn't answer, instead, picked up the magazine and ran her finger over Spike's face. Andrew knew he was one of the few people who had been with her in the time after everyone thought Spike had died in Sunnydale, saving the world. He knew how much pain she had suffered and had watched her down spiral into her own pit of despair, where the only thing holding her together was training all the new Slayers. She was just starting to bring herself out of it when Andrew found out Spike was alive. After Spike begged him not to tell her he was still alive, he decided to keep his word. But now, seeing Buffy falling apart right in front of him once again, he was starting to regret the decision.

"Buffy. Talk to me," Andrew coached, getting up and sitting beside her.

"I thought he was gone, Andrew…gone forever." Suddenly Buffy clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh god, my magazine shoot, do you think…"

"Yeah, he saw it." Andrew hesitated. "Angel too."

"Oh god…" Buffy buried her face in her hands. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"If I recall, you weren't thinking much at all at the time."

Buffy groaned and reached forward, grasping the magazine. "He still looks exactly the same, ya know. With those deep blue eyes and that perfectly bleached blonde hair." Buffy sighed.

"So…" Andrew drew out, not really sure how to ask his question. "How exactly did you find this? I mean, you're not one to be going out and buying Playgirl. Especially the," Andrew nodded his head to the magazine, "Special on look-a-like celebrities edition."

"Funny you should ask actually…" Buffy stalled, looking suddenly embarrassed. "It's not like I went looking for it or anything."

"Buffy."

"Oh alright," Buffy huffed, "I found it in one of the girls' rooms, ok?"

Andrew raised his eyebrows.

"She left it under her pillow and it was sticking out. I was curious to see what it was so I pulled it out and had a flick though." Buffy groaned. "Oh, the odds of me finding this, here, now."

"So," Andrew asked, rising and walking towards the door. "What'cha going to do about it?"

Buffy grinned and kept her eyes fixed on the vampire who was posing seductively on the page with nothing but a pair of his favourite pants on.

"What else, other than a little surprise party for him?"

"You mean?"

"Yes. It's time that I returned to L.A."

Andrew watched, wide eyed as Buffy got up and brushed past him, leaving with more bounce in her step then he had seen in a very long time.

"Good luck Spike, something tells me you're going to need it," Andrew muttered, turning and walking off to the bathroom, kicking off his shoes along the way.


	3. The Reunion, pt 1

The Reunion part 1 by BurnKitty

**Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer - I own nothing, all the characters belong to Joss and Joss is GOD!

Also

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Authors notes: I decided to split this last chapter into two parts, just because I am mean that way. Thanks again to dragonflylady77 for being there for me always and making this fic possible! I love you girl! So, this chapter is a little short and the lead up to the best part of the whole story!

Sorry it has been so long between posts, lets just say RL has been busy and leave it at that. A quick shout out to all who have posted reviews, you guys rock! So, please enjoy and comment.

* * *

As Buffy walked out of the airport, the soggy scent of the city filled her lungs. She sure didn't miss this at all, but the man she loved was here and she was determined to claim him back. Taking in a deep breath, she hailed a cab and gave the driver the one address she'd thought she would never go to. He didn't give her a second glance; after all, Buffy had made sure she had dressed for the part. She was wearing a black silk blend long sleeve wrap dress that Dawn had bought her before they'd left London with shiny black pumps, her blonde hair falling in soft waves on her shoulders. She hoped that it would be enough to get in the door and up to where she needed to go. The cab moved quickly though the city and Buffy stared out into the window, watching the setting sun's light bouncing off the shop windows, her tension building.

The car slowed to a stop. Buffy gave a polite smile and paid the driver in cash with a $20 tip. The cab driver seemed to really like that, giving her a good look as she stepped out onto the curb and set her bag on the sidewalk. As the cab drove away Buffy sucked in a deep breath and scanned the building, tilting her head up.

"Wow. Evil sure knows how to put on a good show." Buffy picked up her bag and adjusted the skirt of her dress before walking into the building with as much confidence as she could muster. She knew the place well enough to go straight to the elevators. The woman behind the desk didn't even spare her a glance, too busy filing her nails.

Stepping into the elevator, she picked the floor that she knew Angel's office was on. To get to Spike, she had to go through Angel first. She knew Angel would still be in his office because of that glorious setting sun. She just hoped Spike was nearby.  
Nerves wracked her body as the elevator doors slid open and Buffy almost let them close again. Reminding herself she was here to find Spike, she stuck her hand out to prevent the doors closing and stepped out in the foyer. Except for a strange looking demon walking up the stairs, the place was empty. She had been told that Angel's office was off to the right of the elevator. It helped that Buffy could hear Angel on the phone to someone. He sounded angry. Buffy set her jaw and stormed into the office.

"Angel."

He looked up, startled, almost dropping the phone in the process.

"I…I…I have to call you back." Angel slid the phone back into the cradle, unable to take his eyes off Buffy. His mind was racing. Why was she here? She didn't look happy.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

Buffy's apprehension suddenly turned into anger at hearing Angel answering her question with a question. She was through playing games.

"Spike, Angel. Where is Spike?" she asked pointedly, putting her hand up to stop any interruptions when she saw him open his mouth. "Don't even bother, I saw him in that magazine, I know he's back and I know you've been lying to me."

Angel stared at Buffy, a confused look on his face.

"What magazine? I mean, we saw you… in the… with the… you know!"

Buffy blushed. She'd forgotten for a moment about her own photo shoot, her moment of insanity.

"Where is he, Angel? I need to see him."

* * *

End Notes: Can you guess what's coming next? *wink*


	4. the Reunion, pt 2

The Reunion part 2 by BurnKitty

**Author's Notes:****  
**

Disclaimer - I own nothing, all the characters belong to Joss and Joss is GOD!

Also

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: I take NO credit for this chapter at all. All comments are for my beautiful girl Lauriel. She is the master of this chapter. Please let her know how wonderful it is and tell her to WRITE MORE!

So, without further ado...

* * *

Spike was lazily stroking himself in the shower, one hand braced against the tiles on the wall when he heard knocking on the front door of his basement flat.

He tried to ignore it but whoever was out there in the hallway showed no signs of leaving and kept pounding at his door.  
Muttering under his breath about rude people interrupting a nice wank, Spike shut the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his hips as he strode to the door and flung it open.

"WHAT?"

His eyes widened as they set on the person who had been doing the knocking; the shock evident on his face.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something witty but the sight of his naked chest had the words die on her tongue.

She found herself staring at the drops of water still rolling down the hard planes of his abs and she licked her lips absently before looking up into his eyes.

"Buffy..." he whispered, letting out a breath he had neither needed nor noticed he was holding.

Hearing her name escape his lips shook Buffy out of her daze. She dropped her bag on the floor and launched herself at Spike, attacking his lips with her own.

After a second to get over the shock of finding the woman of his dreams at his doorstep, at the exact same moment he'd been fantasizing about her in the shower, Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy and lifted her up as he stumbled backwards into his flat. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her arms around his neck as she rained kisses on his face.

"Oh my god, Spike, I missed you so much!" Buffy's pained voice reached his ears and he tightened his hold on her body as he walked them over to the couch.

Their lips fused again as he sat on the couch with Buffy straddling his thighs. The kiss grew in intensity, their tongues dueling with a passion born of grief and desperation. Buffy ran her hands down his back and up his arms before settling her hands on his shoulder and pushing back to look into his eyes.  
Spike grabbed Buffy's hips with both hands and ground her pelvis onto his erection, making them both shudder with desire.

"God, Buffy!"

Spike's left hand slid under the skirt of her dress and up her inner thigh. His thumb found her clit and rubbed it gently through the lace of her panties.

Buffy moaned and pressed herself against his hand, leaning in for another passionate kiss that left her breathless. She reached between them and pulled at the towel that was still wrapped around Spike's waist. She let out a frustrated whimper when she realized that she'd have to get off Spike's lap to get the towel off him.

"Need you now," she grunted at she lifted herself on her knees and yanked at the towel with one hand, using her other hand to balance herself on the back of the couch.

Spike's brain was still processing the fact that Buffy was in his arms and all over him but his body was reacting instinctively to the horny woman straddling him. His hips lifted off the couch to help Buffy in her endeavour while his hands pulled up her skirt around her hips and ripped her panties off her body in one smooth move. After throwing the towel off to the side, Buffy grabbed Spike's cock with one hand and sank on his length with a moan of delight.

"Honey, I'm home," she whispered in his ear as she held him tightly to her chest and started rolling her hips.

Spike let out a chuckle that quickly turned into a low moan as Buffy picked up the pace.

He twisted a hand in her hair while the other went to her hip and pulled her face to his for a kiss.

Buffy melted again Spike's chest and let him take over setting the rhythm of their lovemaking.

The only sounds in the room the dual moaning and slaps of flesh as their bodies met with increasing speed. Buffy could feel her orgasm build inside her and broke the kiss to bury her face in the crook of Spike's neck, his short breaths matching hers.

Buffy arched her back and screamed when she felt her orgasm hit and only Spike's hands on her hips prevented her from falling backwards onto the shabby carpet covering the floor. Spike drove his cock into her one last time before emptying himself deep inside his Slayer with a shout of her name.

Spike pulled out of her and lay down on his back on the couch, smiling at an equally smiling, slightly ruffled but still fully clothed Buffy on top on him.

She looked stunning in her black dress and he wondered if she was wearing that black lace teddy underneath it.

"Ya know, saw your photo in a magazine, Slayer." Spike drawled lazily, running his hand down the length of her arm. "Gotta hand it to you, you know how to get a bloke's attention."

Buffy blushed and gave a little smile, glancing up at him.

"And I saw yours. Why did you…"

"Well, what can I say, a vampire has to make a living and earn some money, ya know. Didn't think anyone would mind, the photographer certainly didn't," Spike replied with a smirk.

Buffy smiled back at him and let her fingers draw patterns on his naked chest as she gathered her resolve. He hadn't believed her back in the Hellmouth and she needed him to believe her now, if this thing between them was to go anywhere.

"I meant it, you know. What I said before you…" Buffy started in a soft voice.

"I know." Spike whispered back. "I know." Buffy lowered her head onto Spike's chest, inhaling his smell and closed her eyes. A heavy weight had been lifted tonight for the both of them and big changes were on the way. Sighing happily, Spike gathered Buffy close, knowing that at long last his Slayer had come back to him.

* * *

End Notes: So, what did you think? Please comment, it will make our day! Also, thanks for taking the time to read this story!


End file.
